


Titans Treehouse

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Following the success of the Flock and their rescue by the various generations of Teen Titans Damian is forced to rethink his position on working as part of a team.





	

Damian sat on his bed staring at his phone. The screen held an image of The Flock from their performance at Lian’s birthday party. Drake and Brown each wore those ridiculous cone shaped hats in red and purple respectively while Cassandra had two yellow ones to give herself ears. Grayson had allowed himself to have his face painted with cat whiskers and a nose and Todd had stolen party streamers to give himself fake mummy wrappings. Damian himself had not been immune from the chaos of the day as he was covered in glitter from head to toe. Yet, this picture of his siblings was his favorite, it was his phone background after all. All of them making music together, even if it was the music of an insufferable boy band, brought him great joy. Most importantly despite their ridiculousness they all looked genuinely happy.

There was a slight knock at his door before it opened to reveal Alfred. “Master Damian, your friends are here.”

“Thank you Pennyworth,” he said jumping from his spot on the bed, dodging around Alfred and racing down the hall. Once he hit the first floor he resumed a normal pace and entered the family room. Already sprawled across the two large couches were Colin, Jon, the West twins, Lian and Milagro. Cirdan was spending time with his family in Atlantis and was unable to come. 

“Hello,” Damian said calmly, the picture of composure.

Which was suddenly lost as his vision was filled with fiery red hair. Irey had run to his side and was squeezing him tightly, “Dami! Thanks for having us!” She said as he attempted to extract himself from the speedster’s grasp.

“I would say you are welcome excepting the fact that you are attempting to strangle me.” He grumbled.

“Oops,” suddenly Damian was free and Irey was sitting next to her brother once more.

“So what’s up birdbrain?” Lian said with a wicked grin. Damian just knew she was already eyeing the room for potential projectiles. 

Damian cleared his throat before using his best command voice, “I have discovered a large oak on the grounds that would be suitable for a treehouse. Father already approved of the plan and acquired materials. However, I do not trust my siblings in assisting with this endeavor and have invited you all here to see if you would like to.” Throughout his short speech Damian could feel his ears turning red and he could not look at his friends in the eye. For they were his friends which is truthfully why he wanted them to build the treehouse with him rather than Grayson, Brown and the others. 

“Sure!” Jon called excitedly, practically bouncing on the couch.

“That sounds like a way better idea than video games,” Colin added.

“It can be-” Jai began.

“-our own Titans Tower!” Irey finished, and then the twins glared at each other for a moment. Yes, the two were closer than anyone Damian had met in his 12 years, but they still got annoyed to be reminded how alike they were. Especially by each other.

“Alright, let’s do this.” Lian grinned and began making her way toward the door.

“I dunno… My mom probably wouldn’t like that,” Milagro said nervously. Jon was the youngest in the room with Lian second, if judging by appearance and mentality, but Milagro was the newest to the level of independence that came with being a hero. Jon was Kryptonian, Lian was raised by some of the world’s greatest heroes, Damian had been raised an assassin and became Robin, Colin was a meta, and the Twins had rapid healing with Irey’s speed and Jai’s control of frequencies. Of course none of them had any fear building a simple treehouse. Milagro had just recently gotten her ring and even with Blue Beetle as a big brother she was extremely nervous that her family would disprove of her actions, specifically her getting hurt.

Damian smiled kindly at the slightly younger girl. “Pennyworth will be accompanying us and supervising. Additionally, the area is far from prying eyes so you are all welcome to use your powers. Nothing is going to happen, Milagro.” 

The worry escaped her face, replaced by a brilliant smile. She nodded and stood. The group followed after Damian as he led the way to the kitchen. Alfred was finishing packing a large picnic basket when he saw the gaggle of young heroes approach. “All set Master Damian?” 

“Yes. We are ready when you are.” He gave a curt nod but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Alfred grabbed the basket and followed Damian as he led the way into the woods on the manors expansive grounds. Titus came bounding after them and Irey squealed in delight at the large dog.

They arrived at the tree, the foot of which was surrounded by lumber and various building materials. “Do you have a plan?” Colin asked, looking between the tree and the supplies. 

Damian unrolled the blueprints he had been keeping in his sweatshirt pocket as the others crowded around. Each was assigned a task and in no time they had the ladder and floor built and ready to be hoisted up. 

“Damian? Is this supposed to be for electricity?” Jai asked as he held the blueprint, pointing to one of the corners. He had been instructing Irey and Colin on what to put where for the floor while Lian shot arrows into the branches with cables attached to act as pullies. 

Damian’s eyes twinkled with mischief at the other boy. “Did you not stumble across the solar generator yet?”

“Oh no. I did. I just wanted to know how you proposed wiring the place.” Jai said with a smirk.

“I am a man of many talents, West.” Damian replied.

“We know. You performed at my birthday!” Lian called as she began lifting the platform up with her pully as Milagro created an overlarge carjack energy construct to hoist the other side. Jon grabbed Lian’s cable as he laughed and the three of them managed to get it in place. Jon and Colin traded places as the younger flew to secure the platform. Damian fired a line into the branches and went to assist his friend.

“You will never let me forget that, will you?” Damian asked his friends.

Various replies of “no”, “nope”, and “nah” floated up to him while at his side Jon just shook his head and laughed. 

“You know why we won’t?” Irey called up to him. “It humanizes you. Makes you less Robin and more Damian.” 

“All of you hate me.” He sounded more like Grayson than he intended with that statement.

“Nah. We don’t. We’re just reminding you. Bats needs supers and speedsters and archers to keep them in line. You’re lucky cause you’ve got all of that plus.” Jon told him with a smile.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Damian asked once the platform was secure. He crossed his arms and glared at his friends.

Jon just shrugged and smiled. “Well look at our families. Your dad has my dad and Green Arrow to keep him in line. Your oldest brother has Lian’s dad and the twins’ dad. Tim’s got Kon and Bart. Even Oracle has Power Girl and Black Canary, who totally counts as an arrow, and Steph has Kara and Mia. It’s like a thing.” 

Damian hmphed and thought about it. All of his family really did have a friend who fulfilled one of the categories at the least. He knew Cassandra and Connor Hawke were quite close and Todd and Harper were rather good friends in addition to Harper being Grayson’s best friend. Drake of course had the clone and that ridiculous time traveler. Most of all he and Jon’s fathers were famously good friends both in and out of costume. Slowly Damian began nodding. “I see your point.” He finally relented. 

“Good. Now if you’re done brooding can we finish this treehouse?” Jai called up. Damian grinned and flipped back down to help his friends.


End file.
